


freedom realized

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: OQ Happy Ending Week 2018 [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 18:18:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15273450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: During a random, brief visit, Robin and Regina get some news that brings them closer to the freedom to be together.





	freedom realized

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 12 July 2018  
> Word Count: 1871  
> Written for: Outlaw Queen Happy Ending Week  
> Prompt: Day 4 - Pre-curse Happy Ending  
> Summary: During a random, brief visit, Robin and Regina get some news that brings them closer to the freedom to be together.  
> Spoilers: Canon divergent AU of the entire Outlaw Queen storyline, but consider everything about them up for grabs.  
> Warnings: Mentions of spousal abuse.  
> Series: her freedom  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Time," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Once Upon a Time," ABC, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I've been wanting to continue this little series since I first wrote "a kiss to set her free" almost a year and a half ago. In fact, it was the very first OQ fic I ever wrote. I'm pleased to have continued it finally, and hope to add more to this verse soon.
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as usual… 
> 
> Beta: Not beta'd, as I don't have a regular OQ/DOQ beta yet. But if you see anything that needs correcting, proper concrit goes a long way toward getting it fixed.

"Is this seat taken?"

Regina stiffens at the low murmur so close to her ear, but relaxes as she recognizes the voice. She turns to face the intruder with a bright smile. "You're late," she replies in the same low tone, head tilting up to accept his brief kiss. Her eyes follow hungrily as he spins to straddle the bench, facing her. "I was worried…"

"You have nothing to worry about, milady." He takes her hand and laces their fingers together before bringing it up to press gentle kisses to each of her knuckles. "The lads and I were just dealing with a rather _stubborn_ member of the minor nobility that was hoping to curry favor from the king in an effort to win the princess' hand."

"Robin, I--"

"He was a sleazy rat of a man and, while I know you have your issues with the princess, I am also quite sure that you don't wish your own fate on her."

The surge of vengeance in her veins makes Regina pause to take a deep, cleansing breath before responding. "Snow White is a stupidly innocent and easily malleable girl. No matter my personal issues with her, I do not wish her to be broken as I am."

"You are not broken," Robin growls. "I would kill the ki--"

"Robin, stop!" Regina glances around fearfully, not trusting any of the strangers she sees in the tavern. Any of them could be spies for her husband, her mother, the imp… "That is not the kind of thing to say in a place where even the walls have ears." She takes a deep breath and continues, "The king and his daughter return in two days' time. My freedom to see you is dwindling again. When he learns that I have once again lost the babe he thought I carried, his punishment will be swift."

"If he so much as touches you improperly…"

She reaches up to cup his cheek in her hand. "Shh, my thief. You and I both know that he will do as he feels is his right. It will be painful, but I will sustain any injury necessary if it means he doesn't learn of your existence or of our plan. _Please_ , Robin, I beg of you to keep your temper in check."

For a long moment, Robin sits stiffly, gaze dropped to his lap. She can feel him grinding his teeth, and it makes her chest ache with impotent anger on his behalf. Finally, he nods his head once and blows out a long, low breath, his tension bleeding off with it. "I'm sorry, milady, but it's difficult to know that he is harming the woman that I love. I could tear him limb from limb for eternity and never feel satisfied that he's paid for the pain and suffering he's put you through."

"I know, but if we don't keep our heads about us, our plans will all unravel and he'll have us both executed." She looks around again, then shifts to stand up and tug at their combined hands. "Take a walk with me?"

Robin stands easily enough and follows her out of the tavern. They walk in silence for several moments until they're well into the woods and away from the worst of the prying eyes and ears. They stay deep in the woods when they meet, unwilling to do anything more than hold hands where others can see them. It took nearly three months before she was comfortable enough for even that. She doesn't mind the Merry Men seeing them; she's learned to trust the band of bandits nearly as much as Robin does. She's never been to their camp, despite Robin's repeated requests for it, because she has no desire for their sanctuary to be discovered.

Coming up on a large, ancient oak tree, Robin tugs Regina behind it and into a kiss that curls her toes. Her fingers find purchase in the hair at the nape of his neck, keeping him close as her tongue duels with his. His hands move possessively, but tenderly from her hips up to the thick rope of her braid and back down. She can feel his arousal pressing against her belly, resulting in slickness on her thighs and an ache in her loins. They haven't taken that final step in their relationship yet, despite nearly a year of working and meeting in secret to plan her escape from the hellish prison of being married to Leopold. The very idea of being caught in the act of adultery and brought to the king's attention terrifies her. Not to mention that she is terrified by the thought of being pregnant with Robin's child and having Leopold claim it as his own. She wants nothing left to keep her tied to Leopold when she can finally put their plan of escape into action.

She isn't sure how much time passes as they trade passionate kisses and increasingly more daring touches, nor does she really care. She feels more alive in these moments with Robin than she has since Daniel, maybe even more. His very nearness makes the blood in her veins sing with belonging and freedom and safety. The scent of pine duff and loamy earth and _Robin_ surrounds her in a bubble that she never wants to leave.

"Robin!" The sound of Little John's voice pulls them apart instantly, ardor doused as if dropped in a cold lake. It isn't until he's called for Robin twice more than Regina catches the strange note to his voice.

"John?" Without hesitation, Robin presses Regina back against the oak, standing in front of her for protection as he reaches for his bow. "What is it?" 

"You need to come back to the tavern," comes the burly man's reply. He bends over to catch his breath for a moment before continuing. "A courier carriage is making its way to the castle, but there's news of the king."

Regina's heart stops and lodges in her throat, the blood in her veins congealing to oatmeal. Why would a messenger be sent ahead of the king with urgent news? Has he discovered her treachery and adultery? Will he put a bounty on her head and Robin's? The blood not stopped in her veins rushes in her ears, and her brain takes longer than normal to pick up the conversation between the two men until Robin says her name urgently.

"Regina!" He grips her shoulders, shaking her slightly. "Answer me! Are you all right? Have you anything to say about this?"

"Wh-What?" She blinks owlishly at him as her heart slowly begins to beat again and sink back into her chest where it belongs. And then she notes the lack of fear in his eyes, instead they sparkle with excitement. "What's going on, Robin?"

He leans in to kiss her briefly, but she can feel his entire body vibrating with emotion, then turns to look at Little John again. "Tell us again, John. Let her hear the news this time."

"As I heard it from the messenger's footman when they stopped on the way to the castle to swap out a lame horse, King Leopold is dead."

There is a momentary blackening of her vision, but she fights back the surge of panic. "H-How? Is Snow all right?"

"The footman couldn't say for sure, but there was mention of poisoning and Agrabahn vipers, but I have no automatic veracity of that. The princess was unharmed and is said to be heartbroken, but stoically doing her best to return home."

"Thank you, John," she murmurs, still stunned. "Has the carriage continued on to the castle yet?"

"Not yet, Your Majesty," he replies, falling into the old habit unconsciously. "There is apparently some issue with finding an appropriate replacement horse. You might be able to return to the castle before they get moving. The village farrier is taking his time in procuring an appropriate steed."

"They won't use my steed?"

Robin chuckles at that. "Old Tom knows better than to give away your horse, Regina." He squeezes her hand as he faces Little John again. "Head back to the tavern, John. Keep your eyes and ears open for more news. Get Regina's horse ready. We'll be along shortly." The giant of a man nods and turns to take off again, leaving the couple alone in the woods once more. Robin rubs Regina's hand until Little John is definitely out of earshot. "Regina, this is what we've been waiting for."

She blinks once, twice, and then the tears begin to fall. "He's dead? He's really dead?"

"That's the news apparently. We no longer have to have to worry about being found out. You're free now, Regina. If Leopold is dead, you are no longer his wife and queen. Let Snow White rule the kingdom. She is close enough to her womanhood ceremony to rule as queen."

"I--"

"Regina, you are _free_."

Free. The concept seems so foreign. She's never had true freedom in her entire life. And now…

"I need to return to the castle. I need to prepare for the messenger and the flurry of activity that is certain to come. There's a funeral to plan, the council to address, the matter of Snow's coming of age ball, the suitors' offers to sift through."

Robin's hands grip her upper arms tightly, shaking her again, and for a brief handful of seconds, she forgets where she is and who she's with. She lets out a soft, fearful cry, fearing Leopold has found her finally. She babbles some sort of apology and promise to be good, which eases the grip holding her.

"Regina, shh, it's me, Robin. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you."

She falls against his chest, clinging tightly to him as tears stream down her cheeks. She is torn between fear and elation at this news of her husband's death. "I-- Robin, if this is true…"

When she doesn't finish her sentence, he presses a kiss to her temple. "If this is true, you can abdicate the throne to Snow White and leave with your father. Come join me and my men. Let us be as we are meant to be. Please, Regina."

She pulls back to meet his eyes, a watery smile lighting up her face that he echoes back to her. "I would like nothing more, my thief. It may take some time, but I will keep you informed at every step of the path until I can remain in your arms permanently." She leans up on her toes to kiss him, both hands cupping his face. They stay this way for a moment before she whispers, "I love you, Robin, and I cannot wait to start our life together."

"I will wait for you, my love, no matter how long it takes. We are soulmates and nothing will keep us apart."

"Nothing and no one."

"Go now, my love, with the knowledge that my undying love goes with you to comfort you through what I hope will be our last separation."

"If I can manage it, I'll slip away to see you soon."

"I'll be waiting with a mug of ale at our table."


End file.
